


vacation

by pastelmina



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelmina/pseuds/pastelmina





	vacation

They were on vacation for about two weeks. Jeongyeon wanted to go to Thailand and Nayeon always wanted to give her what she wanted. They planned everything they wanted to do before leaving Korea. Today was a free day. The girls stayed in their hotel room most of the day. 

Nayeon and Jeongyeon were on their bed, watching some movie. Nayeon could feel heat between her thighs. She crept her hand up Jeongyeon's torso, her eyes looking up at Jeongyeon's. She felt Nayeon draw little shapes on her body as she started to throb. It amazed Jeongyeon how horny Nayeon made her.

Jeongyeon pulled the sheet off of her and swung her leg over Nayeon's so she was straddling her. She leaned down and started leaving kisses along Nayeon's jaw, moving to her neck, earning a few moans from the older girl.

She stopped kissing Nayeon for a moment. Jeongyeon leaned up to Nayeon's ear and whispered. "Let me ride you, baby."

A moan escaped Nayeon's mouth as she felt herself start to throb. "Fuck. Give me a second, babygirl."

Jeongyeon slid off of Nayeon's waist as Nayeon got up from the bed and exited the room. The younger girl sat there for a few minutes quietly whimpering while she waited for Nayeon to return. She loved riding Nayeon so much, she knew how much it turned on her girlfriend. Jeongyeon was such a brat, too. Anything she wanted, sexually or not, Nayeon gave to her in a heartbeat.

Nayeon returned to the bedroom with the strap-on attracted to her waist. She looked ridiculously hot and that made Jeongyeon soaked. The couple never really needed lube but Nayeon always had some with her just in case. She knew they didn't need it though. She knew how wet she made her girlfriend.

The raven haired girl made her way back onto the bed and sat in front of the other girl. Jeongyeon was throbbing already and barely anything had happened. Nayeon motioned for Jeongyeon to move so she could lay down on the bed. She always obeyed every word that came out of Nayeon's mouth. Jeongyeon was hovering over the other girl's waist as she took her shirt off. Nayeon was already undressed and her breasts looked so good as Jeongyeon looked down at her.

The older girl's hands roamed up and down the others body. "Be a good girl and ride me."

Jeongyeon nodded and grabbed the toy, sliding it slowly in her hole. A moan came out of her mouth as she sat on the toy. God it felt so good, she thought. Nayeon gripped Jeongyeon's hips as she rode the older girl. They were both soaking wet already.

"You're such a good girl." Nayeon moaned while her right hand moved up Jeongyeon's torso, playing with her nipple. "Riding me makes you wet, doesn't it princess?"

Jeongyeon nodded while her hips went faster. "God yeah."

Nayeon smirked as she twisted Jeongyeon's nipple, earning a soft yelp from her girlfriend. "Does my cock feel good, babygirl? I know you're throbbing on it."

Moans kept coming from Jeongyeon's mouth. Dirty talk turned her on. Her hips moved even faster as she started panting. Nayeon started rubbing Jeongyeon's clit slowly. She loved seeing the younger girl like this.

"You make me so fucking soaked." Jeongyeon moaned out. "Your cock feels so good Nayeonie."

"My little slut." Nayeon smirked as she felt Jeongyeon slow down. She knew how much being called that turned Jeongyeon on. "Stop riding me, I want you on your knees."

The blonde nodded as she got off of the toy and moved down, in between Nayeon's legs. She could feel the wetness between her thighs. She was practically dripping and all because of Im Nayeon. She made Jeongyeon feel so good, she loved every second of it.

"Suck me off." Nayeon stated as she looked down at her girlfriend.

Jeongyeon grabbed the toy and put her mouth on it, sucking slowly, tasting her own wetness. She knew she tasted good, Nayeon always praised her for it. Nayeon moaned as she felt the base of the strap-on rub against her clit.

"You're doing so good, baby." Nayeon ran her hand through Jeongyeon's hair, tugging on it slightly.

Jeongyeon sucked faster, earning several moans from her girlfriend. Nayeon bucked her hips a few times and it made Jeongyeon even wetter. She wanted to taste Jeongyeon's pussy so bad. She wanted to make her cum with her tongue.

"P-princess," Nayeon moaned out as Jeongyeon hummed against the toy. "Stop. I want to eat you out." 

Jeongyeon's eyes lit up as she stared at Nayeon. She stopped sucking and sat up. "Anything you want."

Nayeon sat up as well and quickly took off the harness. Jeongyeon laid down on the bed as Nayeon hovered over her, kissing her lightly. Nayeon moaned against Jeongyeon's lips, tasting her girlfriend's wetness. Kisses were being trailed down her body, Jeongyeon slightly arching her back. She was begging for more. She needed Nayeon's tongue inside of her.

Nayeon made her way down to Jeongyeon's waist. She placed kisses along her hips. Jeongyeon felt Nayeon slightly humming against her skin which made her throb. She was whimpering. All she was thinking about was Nayeon's tongue licking her clit.

"Please, Nayeon," Jeongyeon moaned. "I need you."

"You poor baby." Nayeon hovered above the girl's clit. "I'll give you what you want, babygirl. You'll feel so good."

Her tongue started moving up and down Jeongyeon's pussy. "Fuck. Keep going." Nayeon moved her tongue a bit faster, feeling Jeongyeon's shake slightly.

Nayeon knew Jeongyeon was close but she wanted to egg her on. She gave Jeongyeon's clit long and fast licks. She knew it drove her crazy. Jeongyeon bucked her hips up as she moaned loudly.

Nayeon stopped for a second. "You're quite eager, aren't you? I know how badly you wanna cum for me."

"Fuck," Jeongyeon was out of breath. She was so close to cumming. "Nayeonie, I need it."

"Oh I know you do, babygirl." Nayeon smirked as she continued her movements.

She started licking Jeongyeon's clit as fast as she could. It felt so good. Jeongyeon was a moaning and whimpering mess as her girlfriend was eating her out. Her hands were in Nayeon's hair, tugging at it slightly. So close, Jeongyeon thought. 

Even more moans came from Jeongyeon. They were louder this time. She could feel herself coming to a climax as Nayeon's tongue moved on her clit. Nayeon's was moving her tongue as fast as she could and she loved what she was tasting.

Jeongyeon was cumming. Moans coming from her mouth as she gripped onto the sheets. Her legs were shaking as she came. Nayeon kept going until she knew Jeongyeon's orgasm was over with. Jeongyeon tastes so good, Nayeon thought. Jeongyeon stopped moaning which was a sign that she came. Nayeon cleaned her up quickly, getting up and laying against the pillows with her girlfriend.

"You were such a good girl." Nayeon said, placing a kiss onto Jeongyeon's lips.

"Thank you, baby." Jeongyeon smiled into the kiss.

The couple sunk into the bed as they cuddled up next to each other.


End file.
